BrEaK X cHEsHiRe:::domandote:::xDDD
by XxXDei-ChAnXDD
Summary: ¿Qué!...¿acaso un sombrero loco no puede quedarse con un hermoso felino?,para obtener mas poder es necesario una relacion carnal pero solo un desequilibrado y esquizofrénico podría hacerlo a la perfección..descubran una verdadera violacion enel cap 2
1. obedecea tu nuevo dueñox33

_**ACLARACION:**_ Esta serie no me pertenece sino a Jun Mochizuki solo le pediré prestados a algunos de sus persanojes para saciar mi peligrosa mente yahoiiista ñammm aww

break/Cheshire y … gil/oz

Esta historia no tiene nada de lógica, y se me ocurrió antes de dormir así que es vomito seguro, por tal razón hay cosas que si van con la historia original y cosas que me he inventado *-* para complacer mi mente perversa buajajajaj xDDD

Sin embargo debía hacerla … no es posible que no haya un breakx cheshi ¡!! XDDD eso es absurdo loool jojojojo wueno aki les dejo mi trabajo, que por cierto no esta terminado,

Este primer cap me salió corto pero el próximo habrá lemon hasta decir basta xDD

°||°||°es hora de sacarle el jugo ||°||° bb :BB

_**Break x Cheshire**_

¿Qué un sombrero loco no puede quedarse con un hermoso felino?

* * *

Era decisión de pocos contratistas hacerlo; pero había una regla para obtener más poder y así entender los oscuros detalles del abyss, y esa condición era establecer una relación más íntima con su cadena, algo más duradero que un simple contrato, ¿una relación carnal? … Podría ser, pero solo un loco podría hacerlo, solo una persona que este obsesionado con el abyss y con la voluntad de este, sería capaz de lograrlo a la perfección…. Y a la vez una persona con un gusto en particular…

En un lugar fuera del mundo real , un personaje hizo su aparición, cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche, lo hacían ver de una tez tan pálida como la nieve, su vestimenta un tanto lúgubre hacían resaltar un simpático lazo rosado con un vistoso cascabel que colgaba en su cuello, sus manos parecían garras y aquellos movimientos tan peculiares que hacía con ellas, simulando los de un gato en vida, aquel chico habitaba en una dimensión creada por los recuerdos que Alice quería olvidar, aquellos que aquel sombrío chico y animal cuidaba con todo su ser, ese lugar que en el cual habitaba por ya más de 100 años, había sido interrumpidos por un grupos de chicos bastardos Para él, pues ellos solo querían destruir lo que a él le tocaba proteger, amaba a su antigua dueña, y era su deber como caballero solitario cuidar lo dañaría terriblemente el débil espíritu Alice.

Por otro lado un excéntrico hombre había tenido interés en él desde el momento en que la misma "voluntad del abismo" le arrebato su ojo izquierdo para dárselo…. a ese… neko (?)… a la fuente de sus pensamientos desde que lo conoció…

Y si aquel raro, insólito, misterioso, personaje que vestía una vestimenta un tanto singular, su cabello tapando su "ojo" izquierdo, llevaba sobre su cabeza el símbolo que representaba a su primera cadena y aquella que casi le cuesta la vida , un sombrero … su nombre real : kevin _Regnard, _aunque ahora todos lo llaman Break, Xerxe Break.

El había domado a la única cadena que no necesitaba un contratista para salir del abismo, después de la batalla que tuvo con este felino y en donde le arrebato su preciada cinta en la cual colgaban los recuerdos de Alice, break bacilo en dejar morir a aquella hermosa creatura , la verdad es que la razón de ir allá no era solo quitarle ese objeto al _"baka neko_" como él le llama , sino que tenía en mente aquella fatídica pregunta sobre ¿qué hay de aquella ley? … tal vez fue su cuerpo que se movió por si solo o su retorcida mente que actúo por si sola jaja ¿Quién pondría entender a este interprete?.

Usando su cadena destruyo la dimensión donde se encontraban, eso para la vista de todos, ósea Oz y Gilbert; sin embargo evadió su poder para salvar a aquel dichoso animal y probar si aquella teoría era verdad.

De pronto nos trasladamos en otra dimensión donde se encuentra Xerxe parado sobre un suelo lleno de agua y en este mismo piso, acostado se encontraba aquella extraña creatura sin sus dos brazos

-Oe-. Decía el albino- omae seras mi cadena de ahora en adelante…-

-mmm…. Yo… Cheshi…. Alic…- fueron las primeras palabras coherentes que pronuncio, puestas que aquel chico aun divaga, su consciencia era nula, los golpes de ese incidente, habían sido mucho para aquella mascota

-¿Alice?...-repitió el peli plata y continuo diciendo-¿ así qué quieres verla? jajaja, pues bien cheshi… - y se aproximo a este … En los ojos del payaso se veía un brillo extraño para aquel chico moreno lo cual hizo que retrocediera aun estando semi acosado.

- acepta este contrato de una manera legal y me encargare que la veas, además en tu posición… jum.... ¡Solo mírate!,- bufo el peliblanco- tienes suerte que Mad Hatter te proponga tal cosa… -

Ahora si pudiéramos llevar nuestra vista ante aquel espécimen nos daríamos cuenta que sin sus brazos y sin su valorado collar tenia esa apariencia de derrota, que haría crecer aflicción ajena hacia su persona.

-No, no…quiero…-dijo de forma terminante.

-Pues que pena mi querido Cheshire…- aclaro diciendo break antes de comenzar a desabrocharse su capa, siguiendo con la camisa, para dejar ver el segundo sello símbolo que poseía otra cadena.

La cara del pelinegro tenía una expresión de sobresalto, a más no poder – cuu…cuando… Cheshire… lo ha hecho...- dijo aun sorprendido.

Nuestro pacto fue sellado cuando te traje a esta dimensión, ahora me perteneces jajaja, mira tus manos….-declaro el sombrerero, mientras no apartaba su mirar de aquel hermoso cuerpo pues debido a que Cheshire se encontraba en el piso, era de suponerse que su vestimenta estaba toda mojada, Break mordiéndose el labio inferior con lujuria concluyo diciendo - … pero si quieres te refresco la memoria minino…-

Y fue así como de un momento a otro se encontraba a lado de Cheshire sujetándolo con fuerza y apoderándose de sus labios como si de una propiedad u objeto se tratase, mientras tanto la mente del pelinegro era toda una maraña sentía odio, recelo, sorpresa , y un profundo rechazo ante ese ser que estaba … ¿besándolo? Pues sí, de pronto volvió a sentir sus brazos y de una sola estocada se separo del desequilibrado que se encontraba alado de suyo.

Miro atentamente sus manos y eran ¿¡Humanas!?.... pero al tocarse la cima de su cabeza pudo sentir sus orejitas en su lugar, era raro, insólito y lo peor era que sentía como si, se perdiera su propia esencia; pero una carcajada por parte del sujeto que estaba a su lado , lo hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos

-jajaja… que ocurre felino, ¿no te gustan tus nuevas manos?- dijo con un aire de superioridad aquel peliblanco mientras se posicionaba detrás del moreno para garrarle las manos y juntarlas con las de él comparando su igualdad,…

_No hubo ninguna reacción por parte del menor, parecía ido todavía._

Break aprovecho para susurrarles un juego de palabras cerca de sus orejas, tu y Alice son las cadenas a quien yo he deseado con todo mi ser poseer, si has visto a tus hermanos (haciendo referencia al resto de cadenas) son monstruos ¿cómo es posible cumplir la **_"ley"_** en ellos? ante el silencio aquella voz fue demasiado entendible,.

-¿ley?- dijo para sí el moreno.

-tú por otra parte….- continuo diciendo el albino mientras con su mano derecha bajaba por el abdomen del ojirojo y la izquierda subía hasta su único ojo visible – tienes algo que me pertenece así que nuestra relación estará perfecta…-

Cheshire sintió un escalofrió, no podía moverse sea lo que sea que le pasara, definitivamente no le gustaba, no absolutamente no podía gustarle, mientras break bajaba su mano derecha por el estomago del menor escucho unos ruidos, algo muy notable que este chico estaba hambriento detuvo su mano en plena zona inguinal y articulo un par de palabras- ¿acaso el neko tiene hambre?....jajaja No quieras un poco de **_"leche"_** o si?...-

Aquel chico de tez pálida sintió su rostro arder, y no era para mas, pues su cara estaba envuelta en un color escarlata precioso que no dejo de asombrar aquel esquizofrénico espectador. Luego de unos segundos Cheshire se separo del agarre y desviando el tema pronuncio.

-do… doko…… donde estamos…-

-¿Esto? … -dijo break viendo a su alrededor y dando vueltas con sus manos alzadas a nivel de los hombros…- es mi zona de escape, eres afortunado gato, ya que, vengo aquí cuando me arto del resto de personas, o bien…. Cambiando drásticamente su expresión al puro estilo Break, Hizo una mueca bastante chistosa…- o bien cuando quiero descansar e incluso deleitarme con algo realmente exquisito...- esto último dijo posando su único ojo sobre la visión carmesí del otro, parecía una verdadera guerra de miradas que puso fin nuestro querido payazo, con su típica ricita tonta.

-Y bien, ¿quieres regresar?-

-Hai- pronuncio el menor con aire de desprecio.

-jajaja, baka neko, así no se lo pide a tu nuevo dueño… tienes que hacerlo de rodillas y rogándome que lo haga…- culmino diciendo con su peculiar aire de jefatura.

-Ahm?... tu hiciste el contrato conmigo verdad… - hablo Cheshire- entonces tu eres mi sirviente- esto lo dijo recordando a B. rabbit y su sirviente Oz , sin embargo otra carcajada por parte de Xerxe entumeció al felino.

-Yo… jajaja tu sirviente…. ¡mira tú posición! Aho… yo te salve, eres mío, así que, sírveme para la eternidad… es irónico demasiado mordaz que tomes esa postura aun cuando ¡! TÚ tienes todas las de perder!! Jejeje e incluso me quieres desobedecer, y volverte rebelde, … no te conviene…-

Y de un instante a otro, este había logrado que Cheshire estuviese de rodillas mientras que con una de sus manos albinas, break sostenía la cabeza del menor mientras expresaba – este es tu lugar, ahora dilo-

Y aun con todo su orgullo, sabía que el bufón tenía razón, si no fuera por él,…. El no estuviera aqu…. Sin embargo el no le pido salvarlo, pero gracias a su mala suerte… - y no pudo concluir con sus pensamientos ya que la mano de break le hacía daño y prefirió poner atención a su nueva queja…- le….le ruego- diablos esto era demasiado difícil para él, break solo miraba como su próximo uke hacia bien su papel-… ¡! LLEVEME A CASA!!- esto último lo dijo mas bien gritando…

-Hahaha- bien hecho aunque la próxima vez has que te crea y de un solo golpe alejo al minino de su presencia.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba mirando al techo de una … Cheshire giro su cabeza y se percato que era……. ¿una habitación?..., tenía un gran ventanal que quedaba en dirección a un bello edificio bien iluminado, siguió su recorrido visual por aquella alcoba, había unos muebles de color beige en el fondo del cuarto y un gran televisor en el centro … se pregunto entre sí ¿y esta habitación será de … -break?- dejo salir de sus labios luego se percato mejor donde estaba, se encontraba cobijado dentro de un amplia cama, realmente se veía pequeño entre esas inmensidades de sabanas, pero estaba cómodo no había queja por esa parte, sin embargo quería de salir de aquel lugar, simplemente sin saber porque, pero le daba mala espina quedarse ahí… cuando,

-¿tan rápido te quieres ir? … kukuku, pero si aun no ha empezado lo bueno…- decía un peliblanco de cabello corto que salía de parecer darse una ducha puesto que su cuerpo está totalmente empapado y cargaba una toalla amarrada en su cintura y otra sobrepuesta en su cabeza

Cheshire quedo atónito, aquella persona frente a él, tenía un bien fornido cuerpo, no como para exagerar, sin embargo estaba demasiado bien como para no hacerlo lucir ante las ropas que acostumbraba usar Break. Tan pronto como el mayor observo el sonrojo en el pelinegro dio una risa autosuficiente y se aproximo a este y se sentó en el filo de la cama observado fijamente a su preciosa mascota, y sin apartar su vista expuso

-¿quieres que te de duro en tu primera vez?-

...

Continuará…

* * *

Ahora quedenCEN con ganas hasta el próximo cap… prometo dar todas las municiones yahoistas posibles buajajajaj ||| iiap perdio la raxon||| XDDD

Wuenoo como siempre digo dejen sus galletitas amores no míos; si les gusto la historia o noo háganlo saber :BB

Ahhh ii clarooo disculpen las faltas horrograficas… mueran bonito .. los amoo sayu :DD

el BREAKxCHESHI!!!! seee araaa notarr gRrRrR jojojojo *-*


	2. Chapter 2: VIOLACIóN se sumiso para mi!

Hulas chics!! wueno a ki les traigo la segunda parte de este fanfic… ahmm thx a los review ;DD Nyssara , AnGeLuSyCaIm , The-sweetest-revenge, Hakumi Shigatsu son tan kawaiiii buajajajaj las amee xke *-* 8DDD amann el break x cheshiree as me!!! *-*

Okiss en este cap. solo advierto una cosa LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON YEAHHHHH!!!!! Jajajaja que los disfruten!! Ii sigan dejando sus galletitas muahahahaa

CAPITULO II: VIOLACION

Antes las candentes palabras del peliblanco, Cheshire se sonrojo a más no poder, una expresión de coraje e ira se habia plantado en su rostro.

-¡BAKA! Pero qué demonios estás diciendo-

-Jajaja ¡¿que no entendiste?¡ - y mirando detenidamente a su mascota empezó a reírse de una forma un poco esquizofrénica, lo que asusto al menor, pero antes que este parara de reír, el pelinegro quiso salir disparado de la cama, cuando unas sogas que estaban atadas a sus muñecas y tobillos impedían que se mueva de su sitio. No se habia percatado de estos objetos extraños antes, sin embargo su desesperación llego al límite cuando aquel hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, se paro y lo quedo mirando con una mirada diferente

Esta era fría, nada juguetona como la que solía ser, una mirada tan punzante y tan llena de lujuria reprimida de deseos, ganas, todas ellas se enfocaban en el orbe rojizo de su nuevo uke, mientras su mente divagaba en un sinnúmero de obscenidades donde él y el pelinegro serian los dos únicos protagonistas.

Cheshire por su lado se sentía incomodo que lo mirara así, nunca alguien lo habia hecho, y si alguna intuición le quedaba, era que lo siguiente que venía, no sería nada bueno y al ver que su próximo agresor no hablaba ni hacia nada, comenzó a jalar con fuerzas aquellas sogas que lastimaban sus manos y pies…

-¿realmente piensas que te puedes soltarte mi agarre? – Lo dijo poseyendo una sonrisita de medio lado y de forma sarcástica continuo hablando-… es imposible que lo hagas; quien hizo los nudos fui yo… así que será mejor que te tranquilices y trates de disfrutar del momento… jujuju-

Luego el peliblanco se aproximo a uno de sus cajones donde tenía ciertas cosas, una de ellas estaba dentro de una funda de color negro mientras el otro objeto era un cascabel de cadena.

Cheshire asombrado vio lo que este traía en su mano pero antes de articular una palabra el albino le dijo – ¡NO! Jejeje no, es tu preciado collar este lo hice especialmente para que sonara Hahaha con cada embestida que te dé, de esa forma me excitare mas-

-Eres anormal, fenómeno, idiota suéltame!- le respondió el azabache; se podría decir que estas palabras fueron las que marcaron el trágico suceso que le esperaría a cierto gato- la cara de break se mostro con mucho enojo , estaba realmente cabreado se aproximo a su mascota y le cogió de los cabellos y lo arrastro a donde él estaba.

-escúchame bien Aho, eres mío ahora, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana contigo , y tu deberás estar – y poniendo un dedo sobre su boca hizo la señal de silencio – shuuuu… ¿me escuchaste? si quiero tirar 20 veces al día contigo lo harás, así de sencillo y de forma sumisa… ¡me oyes!… -mientras jalaba mas de los cabellos del menor haciendo que este quede con la cara completamente expuesta y cerca de la del peliblanco, para luego plantarle un beso brusco haciéndole saber que solo el tenia derecho de hacerlo, y que no le convenía rebelársele para luego separase de igual forma áspera y ruda y continuar afirmando - …me importa un carajo si te duele, ¡más bien! eso me encantaría, eres una puta y ahora compórtate como tal- decía palabras sin sentido aquel personaje para luego desbordarse en una risa un tanto aterrorizante para su espectador.

-Jajajaja ¿anormal?.. ¿Bokua?- Y con una de sus manos le planteo una bofetada al pelinegro, a lo que este dio media vuelta a su dorso por la acción ocurrida, mientras que con una de sus manos se acariciaba el rostro en la zona donde habia sido el impacto, para luego de manera imponente break colocarse encima de él, estampándolo sobre la superficie de la cama y agarrando con una de sus manos, las dos de su pelinegro, debido a que este era delgado no necesitaba de mucho para someterlo.

Tal vez fue la locura del momento, que no hizo caer en cuenta de aquellas gotas que resbalaban por los ojos de su chico, y es que todo su rostro era cubierto por los hilos azabaches que poseía de cabellera que estaban sobre su cara, quizás fue el escuchar los sollozos del pequeño que apaciguo un poco su demencia y concupiscencia; sin embrago su estado sado ya habia sido activado y de una u otra forma le iba a demostrar a su uke lo anormal que era. Retiro las mechas negras del rostro del menor y prosiguió decir de una manera claramente fingida – ohhh el minino está llorando… – mientras este le miraba con recelo y con impotencia no podía hacer nada, estaba sumiso, solo las palabras que salían de su boca eran suyas sin embargo… otra vez las palabras de aquel albino lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - ¿ya caites en cuenta hum? Estas bajo mi dominio así que ya ríndete y hagamos de esta sesión algo mas amenos ¿quieres?-

Con una de sus manos albinas, comenzó a meterla por debajo de la camiseta del menor, este cargaba una pijama seguramente se la habia colocado break cuando llegaron ya que sus ropas estaban mojadas.

-me encantas…- lo dijo lamiendo el cuello del menor aun sujetando con fuerza las muñecas de este- maldita perra no tienes idea de cómo me estoy poniendo de cachondo por tu culpa- dejo el cuello del menor para dirigirse a la oreja de este y comenzar a introducir su lengua de una forma obscena dentro del conducto auditivo del azabache, mientras le susurraba un sinnúmero de impúdicas palabras.

-Me introduciré en ti de una forma tan inhumana cruel y violenta que sangraras y te dejara una marca de por vida; que SOS de mi pertenencia-

-cállate. Cállate CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- gritaba el pelinegro- ¡no me toques, me das asco, aléjate! Este último grito se lo pudo escuchar un poco a quebrantado y no era para mas ya que cheshi estaba dejándose llevar por la situación, todo lo que hacía no funcionaba; break era demasiado fuerte y no podía soltarse de su agarre, las fuerzas se les estaban agotando hasta que…

La mano derecha del albino que se estaba ocupando del cuerpo del menor se posiciono en la cara de este y la apretó con furia

-¿no lo entiendes verdad? mientras mas, llores, patalees, te pongas indócil, mas me encaprichare contigo; ahora mismo has terminado con toda mi cordura posible y lo único que deseo es perderme en esto…- y le planto un beso fugas mientras que su mano libre se posicionada por debajo de los pantalones del menor y comenzaba a toquetear sus nalgas, sobándolas y enganchando sus uñas sobre la piel de aquel muchacho, aquella boca no daba paso a la lengua del mayor lo que le disgusto mucho a este, y fue así, que llevo su mano a la entre pierna del pelinegro y comenzó a sobar de una forma rápida el miembro de este, y esta acción conllevo a que el menor abriera su boca lo suficiente para que el albino pudiera explorar aquella cavidad; sin embargo Cheshire mordió apropósito el labio del mayor asiendo que ambos quedaran separados, y de una sola estocada empujo a break fuera de sí, para colocarse cerca de la cabecera de la enorme cama, si era cierto esas sogas estaban empezando a dolerle pues tenía morado, no le importo estirarlas lo que ocasiono que la herida se abriera y comenzará a sangrar. Break se encontraba en el suelo de su propia camia y todo cabreado se levanto enseguida y se subió para plantarle un nuevo golpe

-Maldita ramera- y todo encolerizado desgarro la camisa del menor mientras este en vano trataba de defenderse, la verdad es que break superaba en tamaño y contextura al pelinegro lo cual le daba ventaja en el momento de ultrajarlo.

-pero que mierda, eres realmente delicioso, me deleitare con cada parte de tu puto cuerpo y te enseñare que a tu amo, no se lo debe agredir- le jalo los pantalones al gatito que por cierto no llevaba calzoncillos, de esta manera quedo desnudo ante la desquiciada mirada del peli plata

-…esto si esta bueno…-

Fueron las últimas palabras de este, ya que poco a poco fue bajando su mirar hasta llegar a la entre pierna del menor donde percibía el apetito y un desbordante antojo, cheshi, estaba ahí horrorizado con lo que veía, cual no podía cubrirse ya que sus manos habían sido atadas por segunda ocasión y estaban alzadas a la cabecera de aquel camastro,

Break junto a su desenfreno solo se sentó al frente del azabache y se quedo mirándolo, observaba embelesado cada detalle de su figura comenzó por los pies, los tobillos, las piernas bien formadas que poseía el menor, eran objeto de juicio de des cordura, pero paso de ellas para concentrarse en las caderas del menor mientras relamía sus labios, en la habitación solo se escuchaba los sollozos de cheshi, mientras el albino continuaba con su suculenta vista, viajo al abdomen de este, subió por su pecho y su vista se posiciono en las rosadas tetillas del ojirojo, tenía ganas de lanzársele encima para succionarlas y dejarlas roja de dolor, sin embargo otro objeto llamo su atención y siguió por el cuello de este en donde pudo notar unas marcas rojas dejadas por él y se lleno de auto –complacencia; entretanto contemplaba a aquella hermosa cara que mostraba recelo, impaciencia, dolor angustia pero lo que más le encantaba ver era que el único ojo de su uke se encontraba completamente enrojecidos por el llanto y que aquellas orejitas estaban hacia atrás y no paraditas como usualmente estaban, luego se fijo en aquellos delgados brazos y en las enrojecidas que estaban sus muñecas; Se aproximo a él y le dijo:

-me muero por que te comas _"mi carne"_ de una forma frenética sin embargo hare un trato contigo ¿te parece?...- y el pelinegro lo quedo mirando asombrado- ¿si te suelto prometes no volverte en contra mío?-

-¿Y…no… me… aras nada?- pregunto ingenuo a su agresor

-Jajajaja ¿cuando he dicho yo eso?... puedo incluso ser menos rudo contigo… (Bufándose del menor)

Ante esta respuesta solo acato a gritar -¡!!Lo… que mas…quiero es… largarme de AQUÍ!!- para luego comenzar a llorar de una forma quebrantable que podría rasgar el corazón a cualquier, si bien a quien sea, menos a break, esos llantos no iban a evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-ok, tú lo decidiste de esta forma- y se aproximo al menor para comenzar a sobar las piernas de este; que ya declaraba como suyas, lo tenía ahí al azabache como un trofeo exhibiéndose solo para él, no le importo los llantos, sollozos ni las lagrimas del menor y llevo su recorrido visual a un recorrido real; su lengua se pasaba por toda la exquisitez del cuerpo de cheshi, disfrutando de aquel manjar; se concentraba en ciertas partes, como en la zona inguinal sin topar el miembro del menor, que de una extraña forma habia comenzado a despertar.

Lo que fue percatado por este, mientras alzaba su mirar para ver la expresión del pelinegro y reírse ante esto; ya que Cheshire estaba apretando sus ojos tan fuerte mientras suaves lagrimas rebordeaban su fino rostro y su boca, que era el escenario de su atracción, se encontraba entreabierta como si se estuviera conteniendo ante las caricias de break, pero aun así solo se rio y siguió su recorrido por las tetillas de este mientras decía,

-¿creía que no te gustaba esto?... pero al parecer lo zorro, lo llevas en tu sangre- y mordisqueo el rosado pezón ante esto el pelinegro que no dejaba de sollozar agravo mas su llanto.

-¡ya deja de llorar! y con un trapo que tenía cerca, tapo la boca del menor y de una funda negra saca una especie de anillo.

_-Quiero embriagarme de ti, te deseo como no tienes idea quiero, tu boca, tus ojos y tu cuello pero ahora todo esto me parecen poco así que quiero calmar mi ansiedad y apagar esta sed con tu cuerpo embestirte infinidades de veces, abrir tus piernas para entrar mejor en ti, apoderarme de tu ano y escuchar tus gemidos pedirme por mas con una voz adolorida de placer…- _lo pensaba, mientras abría ese anillo y lo aproximaba a la intimidad del menor.

- pero has sido una mal perra en esta noche y este será tu castigo mi querido Cheshire-

-No lo hagas… a…am..amo (era difícil para él decir eso pero no le quedaba más remedio ahora) por favor deténgase… *snif..Snif*… suélteme… ¡!!Onegai!!!-fueron las poca palabras que Cheshire pudo articular aunque la mayoría de ellas salieron de forma quebradas por el llanto…

Tal Vez break dio por desentendido las palabras del azabache o, fue que lo hizo apropósito para poder ver todas y cada una de las expresiones de su pareja, así que prosiguió con lo que seguía, Coloco dicho anillo en la base del pene, buscando que sujete bien al escroto del menor y los testículos de este; para luego apretarlo suficiente; como para que no se cortará la circulación del pequeño miembro, y a su vez impedir que el pene logre la erección, de tal manera su uke no tendría ningún tipo de excitación posible y todo el placer se lo llevaría el albino, algo un poco egoísta por parte de este, pero acaso un mad hatter puede pensar (¿)

_-Ahí estaba el tocándome, riéndose de mi, y yo sin poder hacer nada, ¿por qué estoy llorando?, ¿porqué no dejan de resbalar estas cosas por mi cara (lagrimas)? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? , ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? No lo entiendo… - eran los pensamientos de cierto neko que poseía los ojos cerrados ante aquel momento._

y de un movimiento brusco saco a Cheshire de sus pensamientos y esta vez aquel pequeño estaba mirando hacia la pared, de rodillas sobre la superficie de la cama y por atrás tenia la respiración de break, que se sentía tan punzante como nunca, con sus piernas el albino abrió los muslos del menor y comenzó el recorrido con sus manos sobre estos, mientras los masajeaba, su lengua embelesada saboreaba la espalda del azabache y sus movimientos lograron hacer la distancia de estos dos cuerpos muy cortas; break retiro toda ropa de si para quedar en las mismas condiciones que su uke, y es que la ropa en esos momentos eran una verdadera molestia, sus manos ahora se encontrando sobando las tetillas del menor mientras este no dejaba de llorar y una de sus manos traviesas fue bajando por la suave piel del pelinegro hasta llegar a la línea de inicio del trasero de este, para luego con la otra mano jalar la calera del neko hacia afuera y de esta forma quedando su miembro impregnado entre las dos nalgas de este; no habia penetración aun, pero esa posición se sentía tan bien para aquel albino que ya ciego de deseo se separo de este y sin permiso introdujo de una, tres de sus dedos en las rosada entrada del menor provocando un grito desgarrador por parte de este .

Ahhhhhhhhhhh- aquellos Habían desgarrado su virgen entrada - ¿qu...que... Haces? ... ¡Suéltame!.... Por...- pero no pudo terminar ya que el peliblanco comenzó a hablar…

¿No te gusta? - lo dijo mientas mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja del azabache - pero si estas tan estrecho, a mí…hmmmm… ¡me encanta! -

Sus dedos daban vueltas en forma circular por la estreches del menor de forma frenética, pero fue en cuestión de segundos que los mantuvo dentro de la húmeda entrada porque su propio pene pedía destrozar a aquel pequeño sin piedad... Y mientras sacaba sus dedos de ahí. Dio una sonrisa maquiavélica para luego decir:

- te daré tan duro que te partiré en dos mi pequeño neko jujuju –

Los ojos del Menor se abrieron de par en par, y no era para mas, ya que una de las manos del peli plata alzo la pierna de este; al nivel de su hombro y con la otro volvió a jalar su cadera para que su rosada entrada este mas que exhibida para su único deleitado y agresor, el moreno apretó fuerte sus ojos pues sabía lo que venía, si solo tener sus dedos en su interior le habia dolido demasiado, no podía imagin.....-

AhgRrrrrrrhhhjhj ahhhhghhh hmmmm a aaaaaaahhhg- fue el atenuante grito que dejo callada a toda la habitación. Mientras una risa un tanto fingida salida de los labios de una esquizofrénica persona que habia introducido toda _"su carne"_; de una sola estocada en la apretada entrada de un chico quien parecía quedarse seco por tantas lagrimas regadas que Salían desbordantes de su única orbe, mientras apretaba sus dientes por el gran dolor y sentía un gran peso, atrás suyo, de un cuerpo que no le pertenecía a él…

_"Lo habia soñado, uno mas de sus sueños echo realidad, esa noche sí que lo habia disfrutado pero el clímax estaba lejos aun…"_

Las embestidas comenzaron apenas su miembro entro en la pequeña cavidad destrozando todo lo que encontraba. Arremetiendo una y otra vez sobre las caderas de su uke, estampándolo contra la pared, escuchando su respiración mezclarse con los sollozos del azabache; si se pudiese decir de alguna forma se sentía en el limbo.

Una de sus manos las llevo a la cabeza del pelinegro y la jalaba para atrás para así poder besar esos labios que estaban humedecidos, de pronto. Sobre la cama comenzaron a caer unas gotas rojizas. Que iba en aumento ante cada sacada del pene del albino y aquel liquido fue percibido por este, para luego darse cuenta que en efecto estaba destrozando el ano de su uke.....y de esta forma, una risa de autosuficiencia comenzó a salir de sí, mientras decía:

-¡¿lo ves, lo ves, lo sientes?, eres mío, maldita perra, esto es lo que te ganas por golpearme!-

Y saco su miembro de una de aquella rojiza entrada; Para voltear a su uke de frente a él , dejando caer la pierna que tenia alzado , cayó sin fuerza sobre la cama mientras la mirar del pequeño se veía opaca; Luego break lo vio y definitivamente parecía una marioneta ... Al fin habia captado su posición y cogió las dos piernas del azabache para sujetarlas a su cadera , esto sin dejar de poseer sus labios mientras dirigía su miembro a la fuente de su lujuria; y así continuo embistiéndolo

- ¿la sientes?... esta dura, me palpita. Y tú cada vez estas más estrecho, me fascina, esa mira que tienes ahora... Parece. Que al fin lo entendiste; seras mi jueguito de ahora en adelante hasta que me canse, jajaja ¡claro sí pudiera cansarme de esto! – esto último lo dijo de una forma sarcástica.

Se aferró a sus labios hasta que sangraron, el menor tenia sus ojos cerrados hasta que en un momento una corriente eléctrica que provenía de su parte trasera llego a hacerlo temblar. Y sus mejillas enrojecer

El albino le estaba dando en aquella parte sensible de sí; era inevitable no encontrarla para él, pues, Ya tenía experiencia en estas cosas, a diferencia de su nueva mascota. Y al percatarse de esto habló…

-ves te lo dije, belleza; te dije que te gustaría, ahora se bueno y ¡gime como la zorra que eres!- Mientras una carcajada por parte de este hacia despertar a su uke de aquella sensación buena en la que se encontraba y estaba sintiendo

_  
-noo, noo esto…. no puede gustarme, el entro sin permiso, ¡!!Noo!!! ; Me duele, quiero que acabe, quiero que me suelte, me siento sucio, solo..._ -Eran los pensamientos de este, que fueron cortados por su propio llanto.

-¡pero que mierda, que delicioso que eres! hmmmm me vuelves loco jajaja ¡o bueno mas de lo que ya estoy! Jajaja ¿Quién sabe?... ¡no sabes cuánto habia esperado!, ¡NO! ¡!Cuanto habia sonado con esto!!

-la mente del azabache volvió repetir estas últimas palabras... _¡no sabes cuánto habia esperado!, ¡NO! ¡! Cuanto habia sonado con esto!!_- este hombre no hizo nada apropósito, todo lo ha hecho pensando Y está obsesionado conmigo- cerro sus ojos, de la forma más fuerte como queriendo salir de esa realidad en donde se encontraba.

-Necesito darte más duro- y salió del menor para aflojar un poco el agarre de las muñecas y de esta manera que tenga mas distancia para hacer mas poses con su uke; Esta vez el se encontraba sentado y Cheshire estaba sentado sobre él, dándole la espalda mientras sus manos estaban alzadas por la cuerdas que aún las sostenía; de esta manera el neko sentía como claramente ese peli plata hacia y deshacía lo que quería con él, mejor dicho con su parte trasera…

_*sucio, usado, impotente, derrotado, manchado, así me siento, cada ves que se viene en mi; esto es algo obsceno, indecente, quiero taparme... Me está llevando esa mirada... ¿y si la locura es contagiosa?*_

Sus mejillas estaban rojizas y su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que este estocaba en aquella parte sensible de una forma enérgica y tenaz, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llantos se nublaban pero aun así no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

_*no era así como lo quería, todo tiene su principio y esto ya mismo termina*_

Aquel albino relamió el cuello del menor, la verdad es que en esta posición, tenia de toda la anatomía de su minino para explorar; su cintura, sus caderas, esos muslos bien formados y su rojas nalgas, que de lo pálidas se habían torneado de este color por las fuertes embestidas, se aferro A esa piel; Pero antes de terminar en él, necesitaba Ver la cara de su uke.

Aquella cara de sufrimiento que tan cachondo lo ponía... Dio una media vuelta al cuerpo encima suyo y de esta forma, ahora Cheshire se encontraba Sobre la cama y encima de él, el cuerpo desnudo de Break sosteniendo sus brazos con los suyos y mientras que las piernas del azabache se encontraban completamente abiertas. La mirada perdida y opaca del pelinegro, llenó de lujuria y mas demencia al peliblanco, ahí estaba remetiendo de la forma, más cruel sobre él, con su pene más duro, solido y resistente que nunca; las gotas de sudor caían sobre las cara de Cheshire confundiéndose con sus lagrimas…

-tu trauma acabara pronto... Jajajaja, esta es mi Marca ahora siéntela-

Su entrada estaba ensangrentada ya que sus paredes internas habían sido más que desgarradas por las penetraciones recibidas por parte de su agresor.

Un grito entumecido se oyó en aquella habitación cuando break derramo su esencia en el interior del menor, aquel liquido blanquecino saliendo de su ano, no dejaba de quemarlo por dentro y sus gritos y llantos fueron más fuertes por el dolor.

_*este sufrimiento, esta humillación nunca la podría olvidar *_

Definitivamente al moreno no le quedaba nada de fuerzas todas las uso en vano tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Ahora se veía a un albino agarrándose los pantalones y disponiéndose a la puerta de salida; mientras una lúgubre atmosfera se encontraba sobre aquella cama donde estaba el cuerpo de Cheshire, aun sollozando, aun temblando, aun aferrado a las sabanas, ahí sumiso después de haber sido ultrajado brutalmente por su amo.

Continuará……………………….

Lo prometido es deuda!! Muahahhahaha ahora derramen sangre por la narixx seee!! Lemon lemonn!! I les prometo no ser el único en este finc de ahora en adelante!! Muajajajajaja será menos violación .. Más amor

Amo a break x Cheshire!!! Iii si nos les gusto psss no se molesten en leer los sigts cap x estaran mas candentes ii si les gusto .. liberenn el morboo!!

Asta la próxima minass se los kiere.. mueran bonito *-* …. Sayu ^0^


	3. Chapter 3: convivieNdo

Holaaaa gracias x los review y por las personas que leen esta historia *w* siento que he sido rudo con Cheshire jajaja así que para los que me pedían ver el lado "amable" de break en estos capítulos se verá aun Xerxes mas consiente (¿) jajajaja wueno espero que les guste nos vemos al final (ósea abajo) xD

* * *

Capítulo III

CONVIVIENDO

Unos pasos a lo lejos se escuchaban, mas el sonido del cierre de una puerta, intensificaban el silencio negro de aquella habitación, ya ni sollozos ni llanto se podían escuchar una calma había venido después de tanta fogosidad.

-¿ya lo he hecho y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que viene después? – eran los pensamientos de cierto peliblanco mientras conducía su automóvil por unas frías calles sin rumbo alguno, de pronto imágenes de aquel pequeño ojirojo vinieron una tras otra a su mente, frunció el seño y coloco una mano sobre su frente como tratando de apaciguar esa terrible jaqueca que traía encima, sin lograrlo parqueo su carro afuera de uno de los tantos bares de aquella ciudad

Mientras sobre aquella revuelta cama se podía observar a un joven de contextura delgada reposando en ella cubriendo su cuerpo con unas finas sabanas blancas y con sus manos abrazándose a si mismo, tal vez punzada tras punzada de dolor y su orgullo arrebatado lo hizo caer en manos de Morfeo, así pues se quedo solo en aquel ajeno departamento

A la mañana siguiente unos finos rayos de sol iluminaban la cara de cierto azabache que seguía dormido sobre aquel camastro, lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose mientras parpadeaban un par de veces porque su vista era nublada aun, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba y rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presente dentro de su cabeza, como si de un impulso se tratase llevo sus manos a su cara clavando sus uñas sobre esta, mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza hacia ambos lados como queriendo sacar aquellas memorias de su mente, pretendió pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, sin embargo la hora de despertar había llegado, sin esperar una lagrima resbalo sobre su fino rostro otra vez, pero antes de que esta cállese la seco con su mano con algo de soberbia juro nunca más volver a sentirse así, y fue entonces cuando intento levantarse para salir de aquel lugar cuando un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera lo hizo detenerse en blanco y agacharse por las hirientes punciones

-kuzoooo! – fue la palabra que dejo salir mientras retornaba a su posición inicial, y aunque el dolor continuaba decidió buscar algo de ropa, ya que se encontraba desnudo, al hacerlo se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y al encontrarla cerrada; la patio tan fuerte como pudo, no podía salir pues el albino antes de irse se había encargado de dejarla con seguro para que su uke no pudiera escapar, sin embargo no fue suficiente el desquitarse con la puerta sino que comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor hasta que por fin se cansó y se dejo caer sobre aquel suelo mientras no dejaba de sentirse miserable por todo, por él y una risita salió de su boca al dirigir su vista al baño, ya que la luz estaba prendida , se paro para ir a apagarla y cuando entro se topo con un espejo en la entrada y sobre este una nota que decía:

_-"¡los nekos sucios son lo peor que hay! así que más vale que te des un buen baño…_- dejo de leer la carta para dirigir su mirar hacia una bañera que se encontraba diagonal a donde él estaba parado y pudo observar que estaba lista como para tomar un baño bajo su vista y volvió a topar su mirar con la carta y continuo leyendo-… _y así te puedas sacar esa "leche" que te deje ayer jajaja ¿te duele verdad? Volveré más tarde por otro round y mas te vale que te comportes tan sumiso como lo sabes hacer… atte. Tu AMO"-_ al terminar de leerla arrugo el pobre pedazo de papel y lo dejo caer por ahí, mientras su humor cambiaba a uno más cabreado que antes.

-¿así que este es tu juego, break? … pues yo también puedo jugarlo!- tomo una toalla y se aproximo hacia la bañera para hacerle caso a su "amo" pero más lo hacía para sacarse la esencia de ese engendro fuera de su ser, se restregaba muy duro el jabón sobre su piel como queriendo despegar aquellas vagas caricias de su cuerpo y olvidar todo, la humillación, su orgullo pisoteado, todo! Pero no funcionaba salió del baño sin victoria alguna, mas deprimido que antes se sentó en el filo de la cama y así paso unas 2 o 3 horas en un estado pensativo y melancólico, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de su estado y al girar su cuerpo vio como aquel albino abría la puerta y entraba a aquella habitación, el pelinegro rápidamente frunció el ceño y volteo la cara no quería verlo, no quería ver su aire de superioridad

-hey neko!! Mira quien llego!- decía Xerxes mientras caminaba en dirección del pelinegro hasta quedar de frente a este dejando salir una risita; lo tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cara para mirarla, mientras se decía para sí –_sus ojos aun están hinchados ¿habrá estado llorando aun?-_ Su mirada cambio a una mas compasiva y prosiguió a decir

- ¿tienes hambre?-

El gato se zafó del agarre del peliblanco con un solo manotazo –NO!- dijo

¡¿Enserio?!-dijo el albino- pues que mal yo que te traía comida para que te alimentes jajaja-

Cheshire al ver los paquetes trago saliva, la verdad si tenia hambre no había comido en días pero desvió la mirada hacia un lado ,no obstante el albino que aun estaba cerca de él volvió a tomar a ches de barbilla para que lo volviera a mirar, este acto fue repentino y sorprendió al minino y antes de que haga algo, aquel peli plata le planto un beso sobre aquellos labios carmesí del ojirojo , aquel beso era diferente a los de la noche anterior no había agresión por parte del hatter simplemente se sentía …¿cálido? Y así mismo de rápido break se separo del agarre dejando a un más que sorprendido Ches. Para luego sentarse a su lado y abrir uno de los paquetes y dejar salir el olor a comida; una muy rica ya que solo con el aroma a ches se le hizo agua la boca, Xerxes coloco el plato sobre las manos pálidas de su uke lo miro fijamente y como vio una ligera duda por parte de este le dijo

-¡no tiene nada malo!, más bien esta rico deberías probarlo- cogió la cuchara y acerco un poco de comida a la boca del neko

– ¡Abre tu boca!- este obedeció, porque la verdad tenía mucha hambre y quedo realmente embobado aquella comida estaba más que deliciosa pero la voz de su acompañante lo despertó

- además…si quisiera algo de ti solo lo tomara y no andaría con rodeo, ahora come no quiero que enfermes- al terminar de hablar acaricio la cabeza pelinegra del pequeño y solo se retiro del lugar hacia la sala de aquel departamento mientras dejaba aun ches todo confundido ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué era tan amable ahora después de lo que le hizo ayer?

-…no lo entiendo…-

* * *

"_¡break al parecer no has entendido nada de lo que te dije! al establecer una relación más intima con la cadena no significa que tienes que recurrir a la violencia sino a la armonía así también lo abra entre los 2 mundos este y el de abyss, creí que alguien muy capaz como tu podría entenderlo sin explicárselo, si tu situación empeora no podrás obtener esos poderes y tu relación con la cadena actual se romperá como consecuencia será libre, realmente quieres sepárate de el después de lo que te costó conseguirlo?" le decía un señor de vestimentas negras con filos dorados cuyo rostro era cubierto por la capucha de su capa a cierto peli plata que se encontraba dentro de un bar, para la mayoría de la gente ellos hablaban cosas sin importancia para el hatter era lo más significativo posible"._

* * *

-tsk!, quien se cree para decirme eso- dejo salir de su boca aquellas palabras el albino, que se encontraba en el stand de su sala buscando algo sin razón aparente cuando escucho el sonido de los platos en el regadero, se dirigió a la cocina para ver lo que pasaba. Al llegar solo dejo su cuerpo reposar en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a su neko ahí adelante suyo lavando los platos de una forma muy chistosa y una ligera sonrisa se poso en su rostro pero después reacciono

-¡pero qué demonios! ¡¿Qué hago yo riéndome así?!- Y frunció el seño para luego aproximarse a su neko y tomarlo por sorpresa cuando recordó "_no significa que tienes que recurrir a la violencia" _y detuvo su caminar para salir de la cocina y aproximarse a la puerta de salida a lo que Cheshire se dio cuenta que break se iba y trato de seguirlo

-hey ¿te vas?- le dijo

-volveré mas tarde, ten todo limpio, sino quieres que te haga nada, mas te vale que me hagas caso…- diciendo esto salió del departamento dejando encerrado otra vez al pelinegro este trato de abrir la puerta para comprobar lo que ya era evidente

-! Me dejo encerrado de nuevo!- bufo molesto

Ya era de noche y break aun no regresaba al departamento, para ches fue mejor, pues así no le haría nada, sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría ese demente y sin ver la hora en la que cayó dormido por el cansancio de hacer los quehaceres domésticos aunque la verdad la casa no estaba tan sucia al parecer a break también le iba bien lo de limpieza

Eran más de las 12 de la noche cuando break apareció y encontró todas las luces apagadas; lo que lo llevo a suponer que ches ya estaría dormido debido a esto, se aproximo a la cama donde descansaba su neko, se sentó en el filo de esta siendo cauteloso pues no quería que aquel pelinegro se despierte. Lo veía tan cálidamente mientras sus dedos se perdían en los hilos azabaches de su acompañante su mano bajo por el rostro de este y un suave rose hizo estremecer a Cheshire, el albino por el recelo de no querer despertarlo se retiro del lugar y tomo una almohada y sabana del stand y se acostó en el sofá-cama que estaba en la sala mientras su vista se perdía en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano antes que su uke despertara y salió, esta rutina fue así por un par de semanas solo iba un rato a su departamento para llevarle comida y una que otras cosas a Ches después salía y regresaba en la noche, del mismo modo se levanta temprano, ya que si menos contacto tenia con aquel centro de lujuria, no tendría que obligarlo a nada y por lo tanto su relación se restablecería pero para serles sincero esto era demasiado difícil para el albino tener ahí a su pelinegro verlo todas las noches y no poder tocarlo y con todo los malos pensamientos y deseos que traía encima lo volverían mas chiflado que nunca, pero más allá de un cuerpo quería todo de esa persona de repente puedo entender un poco aquel sentimiento que tenia consigo, tal vez lo que siente no es solo una simple obsesión tal vez realmente quiera amar a esa persona, después de tomarlo a la fuerza como lo hizo la verdad es que no se sintió del todo bien algo dentro de sí lo atormentaba día y noche y con el paso de estos ese karma podía llegar a Asfixiarlo en algunas ocasiones

Otra noche llegando tarde, abriendo la puerta y encontrando sobre su cama aquella especie que sin saberlo tiene tanta imposición sobre él, que su propio ser, perdiendo el tiempo viéndolo dormir acomodándose a su lado sin ser sentido, su mente una maraña de ideas de pensamientos de intenciones insanas

-absurdo… tsk!- se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al sofá de siempre cuando su brazo fue tomado por la cálida mano de alguien que lo jalaba de regreso a la cama

………………………………………

…………………

……

-que….qué..Date…. quédate conmigo- dijo jadeante aquella persona que reposaba sobre esta

Break abrió sus ojos de par en par _-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere decir con quédate conmigo? Acaso_…- una leve calentura por parte del agarre de su compañero lo hizo salir por segunda vez de sus propios pensamientos y poso su mano sobre la frente del pelinegro tras esto abrió aun mas sus orbes debido que la temperatura de Ches estaba muy elevada

-tsk! Neko-baka – se soltó de su agarre y se volvió a sentar en la cama y coló su mano en el cuello del menor para comprobar su temperatura y efectivamente tenía fiebre se levanto a ver un pequeño equipo médico que guardaba debajo del velador de donde saco un termómetro y se lo coloco en la boca al pelinegro

-no lo muerdas!, ya vengo te iré a preparar una sopa , no hagas nada- y lo dejo recostado en la cama abrían pasado un par de minutos cuando saco el aparato de aquella cavidad dando como resultado una temperatura de 39ºc se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina Y al volver con el consomé , le dio de comer pero de pronto aquel muchacho alzó su vista para ver al albino y comenzó a articular palabras

-ooo..Oye break… no deberías llegar tan tarde-

-….-

Break dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y dejo hablar al moreno -¿Por qué?

-…-

-..e …es ..que … me siento solo aquí…- y volvió a agachar la cabeza el menor

El albino alzo el rostro del pelinegro y acerco sus labio a los de él para darle un suave beso este se sorprendió por el rose y se separo del mayor pero ante este ligero movimiento se mareo y casi se cae encima de la sopa, por suerte break lo agarro a tiempo

-mmm estas más delgado que antes.. Toma sigue comiendo tienes que tomarte esta pastilla para que se te regule la temperatura, tsk! ¡¿Cómo te vas a enfermas si no haces nada?!-

Y así pasaron la noche; break se acostó a lado de su minino y este posiciono su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, (n/a: Hm si piden explicaciones ante esto, puede ser que los nekos al igual que cualquier animal domestico ante el ligero trato de cariño por parte de alguien aunque te haya tratado mal antes , puede llegar a tenerle afecto o, bueno esa es mi lógica xD)

A la mañana siguiente el albino ya había salido como de costumbre pero esta vez cuando ches se levanto y fue a ver si aun se encontraba su "amo" se topo con una carta encima de la cómoda que decía "sacare a pasear a mi mascota.. a las 3 paso x ti usa esto para esconder tus orejas" mientras ches observaba que aparte de la carta sobre la pequeña consola también se encontraba un gorrito con la cara de un conejito blanco (=*w*=)

-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel pelinegro mientras se dirigía al baño a asearse-

Continuara…

* * *

psd: lo prometido es deuda me pidieron ke break no sea tan malo con ches jajaja haber como keda la historia xDU …. Pero advierto! no se me da el escribir así a mí me gusta más el sado YAHOII ¡!!! YEAHHHH XDDD azótalo O_____o wueno sha me frikie muahahaha

Bien U.U lo hice lo mejor que pude jajaja nose pero me sentí inspirada 8D que incluso ya hice el capitulo 4 Pero lo guarde en un pen drive ke aun no encuentro TTTTTOTTTTTT … *O* wueno algunos le llamaran vagancia xD sho lo llamo matando el tiempo //// ya subiré el otro capitulo jajaja ahhh

Mi compu murió así ke es posible que lo suba en los próximos días :D KNDO me la entregen D':

wueno dejen review comentarios y blab bla bla bla se los quiere

Sayu Jane byechaop! :D 3


	4. CONOCIÉNDONOS:¡habla! dime que te gusto

CONOCIÉNDONOS: ¡habla! dime que te gusto

Aquel azabache poseía una Hermosa sonrisa sobre su rostro, después de lo gentil que aquel hombre se había portado con él, lo hacía sentir de cierta forma feliz, cuando de repente imágenes de lo que vivió el primer día que conoció a Break, fueron proyectadas en sus ojos como vivos recuerdos coloco una de sus manos sobre las paredes del baño donde se encontraba tomando una ducha y la otra mano la poso sobre su rostro tratando de ocultar el espanto que esos recuerdos traían a su ser.

A veces las personas suelen oprimir sentimientos o momentos vividos que fueron realmente una marca traumante en sus vidas para pretender seguir con sus existencias como si nada hubiese pasado; eso era lo que le había ocurrido a aquel felino en esos momentos pero tarde O temprano esos recuerdos regresan por mucho que uno quiera olvidarlos, no había derecho de que eso lo hiriera, cerro la llave de la regadera y salió del baño tomo un par de ropas que break se las había comprado con anterioridad y se vistió tomo el gorrito que se encontraba en el stand y lo sostuvo en sus manos unos segundos …

"_para esconder tus orejas"…_

-hump…- fue el sonido que dejo escapar mientras alzaba una de sus manos hacia su propia cabeza para tocarse sus hermosas y aterciopeladas orejas de gato y así se quedo hasta que fueron las 3 de la tarde , tiempo en que supuestamente break vendría por él para "sacarlo a pasear" ya habían pasado más de media hora y la bendita puerta no se abría hasta que el sonido de unas llaves por fuera del departamento alertaron a Ches que Xerxes ya había llegado; este dejando escapar un suspiro entro en la habitación de su pelinegro .

-ohayo! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo el albino mientras dejaba las cosas que había traído en la cocina

-¿tienes hambre?-

Al no tener respuesta alguna por parte del ojirojo decidió caminar hasta su propia habitación en donde se encontraba este sentado en el barandal de la cama lo miro fijamente sin tener contacto directo con los ojos del felino ya que este tenía la vista clavada en el suelo , poso una de sus manos en la frente del menor para asegurarse que la fiebre había bajado y en efecto aquel ser ya no tenía malestar; luego el albino se agacho un poco hasta quedar del mismo nivel que el pelinegro y así poder topar con esas escarlatas orbes que tanto le gustaban una de sus manos albina se fue acercando hasta el cuello del menor mientras este solo hacia un gesto de gusto por el tacto que le daba "su amo" break sonrió de medio lado y solo atino a preguntar:

-¿te gusta?-

-mmm…- y un ligero ronroneo dejo salir aquel neko sin abrir los ojos ante los oídos de su espectador sin darse cuenta que estaba provocando que aquel joven de pelos plata se deleitara con esa hermosa vista que exponía sin querer.

los labios de break se volvieron a apoderar de los carmesí del menor, se estaba dejando llevar por la situación lentamente involucrándose en algo que la mayoría de personas lo conocen como amor , su mano albina que le daba caricias al cuello del gatito ahora empujaba hacia delante la garganta de este para profundizar más el beso mientras el pelinegro solo se dejaba llevar por esas errantes caricias la otra mano del mayor se apodero de la cintura de su uke apegándolo más a su cuerpo queriendo llegar más lejos , quedándose en carne viva ya que no podía llegar más allá; sintió su cuerpo no responder y decidió parar aquello.

"_no puedo perderte al final, me perteneces, si te descuido te irás y mi vida se volverá tornar más fría que de costumbre, te necesito más de lo que crees, entiéndelo de una vez, ¿acaso no soy obvio ya?"_

Así pues un hilo de saliva separaba las fauces de ambos dejándolos con un calor interior muy arduo de apagar -¿le habrá gustado esto? ¿Por qué no se separo de mi?- estas y más preguntas divagaban por la inaccesible razón del hatter, como lo hizo anteriormente solo atino a separarse de los dulces labios de su amante para evitar recurrir a la violencia pues se conocía perfectamente y cuando su estado sado se activa ni el mismo tiene control sobre si y esa persona enfrente de él, era muy hábil para excitarlo de sobremanera y con una risita un tanto fingida dijo

-¿no que no tenias hambre o ya te está gustando esto?-

Cheshire que aun se encontraba en un estado ido pero volvió en si cuando escucho esas palabras solo atinaba a interrogarse de igual manera con un montón de dudas que navegaban por su cabeza, preguntas que no podía responderse o por lo menos no en ese momento….

_-¿qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Porque me he portado a así?, ¿no se suponía que odiaba a ese peliblanco por haberme manchado de esa manera?, ¿porque no reaccione cuando me beso esta ves?, ¿y porque me gusto lo que hizo? ¿Qué me está pasando? No lo entiendo!_

-¿vienes?- le estiro la mano a su felino sacándolo de ese estado de inconsciencia en el que estaba

-ahh?- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Qué si vienes a comer, mientras más te demores menos tiempo tendré para sacarte a pasear!

-ahh! Pero quien fue el que llego tarde!- solo fue lo único que pudo reprochar

-jajaja si si si como sea ven, comamos juntos- y lo jalo del brazo dirigiéndose hacia el comedor en donde ya se encontraban 2 platos servidos como siempre la comida olía de maravilla y seguramente también sabría igual terminaron de comer lo más rápido posible, ches se levanto primero y se dirigió a la habitación del albino de donde salió a su vez rápidamente, trayendo en su mano su gorrito en forma de conejo que se coloco rápidamente sobre su cabeza cubriendo esas lindas orejitas que identificaba lo que había sido, lo que era y lo que será, aunque claro con apariencia más humana.

"_realmente hermoso no hay palabras para describir mas, perderme en ti es lo que más deseo, apacible belleza que viene insaciable sobre mí con ansias, me lo imagino, lo sueño, tu tan cálido, tan fresco ¿es irónico mi actitud despreciable? A veces me asombro de mi propio afán, mi única obsesión tiene un solo pronombre: TÙ"_

-¿nos vamos ya?- dijo break abriendo la puerta de su departamento si bien era cierto esta era la primera vez que Cheshire salía al mundo real; puesto que desde su llegada su único ambiente habían sido las 4 paredes del apartamento de cierto albino con complejos a los dulces y caramelos,

Aparte de ese novedoso sombrerito el pelinegro vestía una camiseta roja vino de mangas largas y una chaqueta color negro más unos blues jeans semis- tubo, y unos converse que hacían resaltar su tan fina y estilizada figura así como su joven edad ; por otro lado break lucia más formal una camisa manga larga color celeste y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la flexura de la rodilla de color gris mas unos pantalones negros al igual que la corbata, en definitiva aunque la ropa no era para nada apegada, este hombre de cabellos blancos sabia como hacer lucir la ropa en su cuerpo, porque le quedaba sumamente bien de esta suerte seria el chico ideal para cualquier mujer

Al salir del condómino donde vivía break las luces del mundo dejaron hipnotizados los ojos del pelinegro; magnifico todos esos colores juntos eran demasiado bello solo había apreciado la gran ciudad de Japón por el ventanal del apartamento de su acompañante sin embargo nunca imagino que de cerca tanta belleza podría ser superada miles de vez sin comparación alguna.

-y bien ¿A dónde iremos primero? – se preguntaba para sí el peliblanco haciendo unos gestos un tanto chistoso lo que provocó una leve sonrisa por parte de su compañero, este solo lo vio de reojo y jalo al menor para que comenzaran a caminar porque sino Cheshire se quedaría toda la tarde viendo embobado los alrededores…

Mientras caminaban Cheshire no dejaba de virar su cabeza cada vez que pasaban por algún lugar llamativo o tiendas comerciales con la abundancia de luces y las tantas decoraciones que nunca había visto se podría perder en esa vasta muchedumbre fácilmente aun atontado por las infinidades de cosas que no había visto y tan curioso queriendo todavía que el tiempo no pase para darle la oportunidad de apreciar todo, un comentario por parte del peli plata atrajo su atención hacia este personaje

-¡hey Ches mira un perrito!- le dijo break mientras se agachaba a acariciar a cierto animal que se encontraba a su lado- jajajaja ¡¡así deberías ser tú!!- le dijo mientras el perrito le lamia la cara al albino como gesto de gratitud por las caricias recibidas, mientras Cheshire solo giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado ignorando por completo a su "amo", era claro que el comentario no le había agrado para nada, después de todo era un gato y estos con los perros no tienen una relación muy llevadera que digamos.

-ya ya no te enojes era una broma- le dijo el hatter al menor mientras volvía a tomarlo de la mano y lo jalaba para que continuase caminando; si bien era invierno y las calles se tornaban más frías que lo habitual una brisa helada, estremeció el frágil cuerpo del pelinegro hubiese parecido algo no muy notorio pero aquel personaje cuya única atención era su neko no pudo pasar por alto aquella queja que incomodaba a su acompañante fue entonces que con mucha cautela se percato de ello y dirigió su vista hacia adelante como buscando algo y al encontrarlo jalo al ojirojo junto consigo .

Habían entrado a una tienda donde vendían abrigos, y esas cosas sin esperar a ser atendido se dirigió a donde una de las encargadas del lugar y su tono notándose más que como una orden que como un pedido dijo

-¡deme unos guantes de lana y una bufanda! – dijo el peliblanco a una linda señorita que atendía en la dichosa tienda, esta al voltearse a atender al mayor se asombro al ver que su cliente era realmente apuesto y rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, el pelinegro se fijo de esto y de pronto su seño se frunció a más no poder, se había enojado y se soltó soberbiamente de la mano de break , este por indiscutibles razones se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y prefirió jugar con su suerte tramando algo para acrecentar el enojo de su pareja y prosiguió a decir

-¡oh! pero si ha sido muy guapa usted, dígame preciosa tendrá un par de guantes y una bufanda que me pueda vender?-

-Et…etto. HI!!- dijo la chica más que sonrojada por los halagos por parte de su cliente prosiguió a buscar lo que este le pedía, esto enfureció mas al pelinegro y a su vez lo entristeció solo atino a agachar la cabeza mientras la chica seguía buscando las más elegantes bufandas y guantes

-aquí tiene señor son los mejores y la calidad es…………-

¿_Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad tenia de decirle preciosa o bonita? ¿Tal vez le habrá gustado esta chica? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué de pronto me he puesto enojado? No debería de ser así, mas, No lo puedo evitar, es que mis propios pensamientos no me dejan pensar con claridad y sin saberlo concluyo en que me importas…y mucho "_

-¡lo llevo!- la grave voz de Xerxes lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras veía como aquel albino sacaba de su billetera unos papeles verde y luego se los daba a la señorita que atendía

-aquí esta su orden se…señor-

-gracias-

-et..Etto.. me gustaría darle esto- y extendió su mano hacia la del albino este abrió la suya para recibir el papel que le estaba entregando la chica dirigió su mirada hacia la hermosa mujer y le dio una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, al irse la señorita abrió el papel y en definitiva era el numero de celular de ella , inmediatamente el pelinegro al ver esos números en el papel que break sostenía en su mano se acordó de unos tanto papeles similares que el mismo había encontrada en la ropa de su "amo" en el momento de lavarlas agacho su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de salida siendo cauteloso para break no se diera cuenta de que se había ido

-este hombre es demasiado popular entre las mujeres; entonces ¿porque si puede tener a cualquiera porque me hizo eso? -y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro al recordar lo ocurrido hace semanas atrás

"…_y este miedo de donde nació, dudas de las recelosas miradas que te dan y solo van dirigidas hacia a ti, me habré vuelto loco de donde nació este sentimiento, ¿acaso tengo envidia de la atención que pones en otras personas? Porque quiero ser lo único que tus orbes miren! De pronto un frio me invade y siento miedo…"_

Xerxes al percatarse que cierto gatito no estaba a su lado guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida; al salir de la dichosa tienda con los paquetes en su mano giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados pero en ninguna de las direcciones donde veía se encontraba cierto chico ojirojo, coloco una de sus manos sobre su cara y la deslizo sobre esta, como gesto de desespero.

-¿y ahora donde se habrá metido?-

Al seguir caminado por el mismo lugar donde había caminado hace unas horas atrás diviso a los lejos a un chico con un peculiar gorrito sentado en una de las tantas sillas de un parque a una cuadra de la tienda donde se encontraba apresuro el paso para llegar hasta donde su preciado ser.

-¡así que aquí te escondías! Las mascotas no pueden irse y preocupar así a sus dueños jajaja por poco y llamo al control de animales- decía esto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de compañero.

"_¿mascota?, es verdad ahora solo soy eso, querer decir tantas cosas, en este mundo ficticio hecho de papel de pronto comenzó a tornarse la verdad que siempre fue, una ligera agonía que aprisiona mi centro se hace presente, ¿Cómo se apaga esto que siento?" _

-¿mascota?- repitió esta palabra en un susurro casi inaudible pero no lo suficiente para alguien tan astuto como break no lo notase -……… cuidas de mí, me alimentas, solo eso soy- esto último lo dijo con la voz más apagada que de costumbre.

-¿entonces porque me hiciste eso aquella vez?- su voz se quebró totalmente y sobre los pantalones del pelinegro se hacían las marcas de cada lagrima que resbalan sobre aquel rostro del menor mientras sus manos se aferraban al filo del asiento donde se encontraba

-¿no se supone que los amos cuidan de sus MASCOTAS! Y no los dañan?… ellos solo bus…-

"_sabía que algún día me recriminarías por lo que te hice ese día, no pido que entiendas mi enfermedad por ti, ni mi esquizofrénica obsesión, fui de lo peor…, quererte para mi dejándome llevar por el placer y causándote daño…, querer besarte a pesar y acuesta de todo, viendo todavía tu tembloroso aspecto pedir y exigir más de ti, aun cuando no puedes dármelo,…mi aberración,…tú mi victima perfecta ¿y ahora? ¡Con miedo!… sin saber que decirte… ¿Qué explicación darte?… ante los demás cualquier palabra es como tapar lo evidente: mi demencia llego a su máximo contigo"._

Sin esperar que aquel chico terminase de hablar lo jalo del brazo para colocarlo de frente a él , con sus dos manos agarro el rostro del pelinegro , se quedo ahí mirando aquellos enrojecidos ojos cristalinos por la lagrimas, esas pestañas humedecidas por su culpa acerco su rostro al de el sintiendo un gran peso , era su consciencia pues _, fue más violento el choque de esas palabras con lo real_ de su propio accionar luego sus manos dejaron el semblante del menor y se apoderaron de la espalda de este, lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo mientras su cabeza albina reposaba en el hombro del felino en esta posición sin ningún roce intimo posible; solo ellos dos apaciguando el frio una ligera palabra dejo salir el mayor de sus labios hacia la cercana oreja del pelinegro

-perdóname-

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder el pelinegro había dejado de llorar su mente divagaba en un espacio blanco no pensaba en nada solo se quedo ahí, en sus pensamiento solo podía llegar a imaginar que cierta persona ahí a su lado, solo seguiría como si nada, como si nada hubiese pasado, no le daría explicaciones y que jamás le pediría ¿disculpas?… como podría ser eso posible ¿realmente lo siente? Aun amando ese momento en su máxima esencia, la realidad se impone y una afectuosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Solo eso, solo eso era necesario para que este paseo haya valido la pena mi desgracia no se ve tan impotente ahora esta persona deseo tanto encontrarme y lo izo aun cuando ni yo mismo sabia a donde ir y es que a veces hasta los peores caos terminan así.

_-¿por qué yo?-_

Break que aun se encontraba apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su neko se levanto e hizo una leve caricia en las facciones de su pelinegro pasando pos el ras de sus ojos, mejillas y llegando a su barbilla.

_-¡¿y porque no?!- _

terminando de decir esto; le implanto el más suave y fogoso beso que nunca le había dado de repente sus manos albinas rodearon por completo la cintura del azabache y este solo cerraba los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por esa persona que antes había sido su agresor, aquella lengua ya quería probar esa cavidad que tan demente lo ponía al hatter, sin pedírselo el pelinegro le dio paso a ese pedazo de carne en su boca abriendo sus ojos de vez en cuando para ver aquel joven peli plata que se encontraba apoderándose de él queriendo descubrir mas, sintiendo ganas de saber sobre su vida aquellos raciocinio se apoderaban de su perspicaz mente, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y aquella demostración de afecto llego a su final

-una risita por parte del mayor – prendió de gran manera las mejillas de su acompañante ante esto solo acato a decir…

**_-¡SABIA QUE LO SENTÍAS! ¡__HABLA DIME QUE TE GUSTO!-_**

_Creí que su locura era absurda, pero la verdad es que no tiene límite su audaz forma de ser, que incluso ha llegado a alterar mis propias facultades mentales inconscientemente ¿quien se cree para exigirme a que le diga eso? Más aun creo que perderé mi razón si me quedo a su lado, me lleva lentamente pero seguro hacia un camino desconocido para mí, para alguien que había vivido en la sombra de los demás esto se podría convertir en algo seductoramente irreal._

Se suelta del agarre del albino y gira su cara hacia un lado para evitar a aquella persona que se encuentra mirándolo fijamente esperando que diga lo que no quiere expresar, esperando a que sus labios articulen palabras que sabe que son verdad, consiente ya de su situación vuelve a girar su cara hacia el peli plata como desafiándolo, haciéndole saber que también sabe cómo hacerse llegar, da un resistido suspiro que salió de si peleando consigo, se siente como una fuego inmenso su mirar, su presencia, su sola existencia golpea impotente  
a la pasiva roca que yo creía que era, con esto compruebo mi hipótesis, la locura si es infecciosa, por fin articula habla solo para decir…

-¿tu mirada… desde cuando ha sido capaz de ver… a través de mí?-

El albino sin bacilar solo respondió

-¡hump! desde siempre- y prosiguió a dibujar una radiante sonrisa en su pulcro rostro

-tsk!- el pelinegro solo dejo salir una graciosa mueca de su cara mientras sus ojos volvían a mirar el suelo,

_-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué siempre recurres a esconder tu mirada? ¿Acaso no comprendes que me encanta ver todas las facciones todas tus expresiones me embelesan me alimentan, me encantan, me quedo sin palabras y aun así no puedo descifrar los vocablos correctos para describir lo que todo tu ser me provoca día a día… las ganas, siento tantas cosas como ahora por ejemplo, sigo sorprendiéndome ¡que no me haya lanzado sobre ti!, para volverte a marcar como mío… de pronto solo quiero cuidarte_-

Eran los pensamientos de cierto albino pero ante la ligera risa de Ches provoco que el peli plata abandone su juicio para nuevamente retornar a una callada conversación con su compañero

- ¡ya lo he entendido!- y coloca una de sus mano en su boca para evitar la risa esto es notado por el pelinegro

- ¡estoy tan clavado en ti como tú de mi!- dice el hatter como si nada

Alza su mirada para toparse con la de su pareja, y mientras esta conexión de orbes carmesís continua el mayor mete su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un papel blanco se lo enseña al pelinegro para proseguir a romperlo en pedazos

-no tienes porque tener celos, a mi me interesan los gatos como mascotas, no los humanos y peormente mujeres Hahaha- una risa sarcástica dejo salir sin poder contenerla, que más se puede pedir ¡es break!

-¡bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Mas enfadado que nunca le grita y se levanta de su asiento para salir corriendo; cuando su caminar es parado por los fuerte brazos que lo rodeaban, ¡si señores! Xerxes lo tomo de la espalda y lo sujeto tan fuerte como si de su peluche preferido se trátese para no dejarlo ir, y así nunca más se pierda. Que no sienta frio nunca más y que viva cálidamente junto a él sin dejar ni siquiera que los pensamientos de su alma se conviertan en sus villanos que le arrebatase su presencia como el viento a los escombros.

"_Queriendo escuchar su respuesta ante el fervor de mis ardientes palabras, solo tu…"_

-Ahora lo entiendo he vivido en un mundo creado por mi queriendo desvanecerme sin que nadie se entere, sintiendo temor cauteloso ante los demás, mas ahora solo quiero usar mis manos para agarrar el tiempo y tirar el doloroso pasado, que me ha dejado siempre con algo por hacer…-

Mientras iba hablando le iba dando la vuelta al pelinegro para que quede de frente a él y continúa diciendo.

- Dejándome una palabra por decir, un beso por dar, o una caricia por entregar sin embargo ahora estás tú. ¡Haz lo que quieras! pero no te pienso dejar nunca, aunque te tenga que tomar a la fuerza aunque te aburras de mí, yo jamás te dejare…- Lo acerca más hacia él para abrazarlo y que sienta lo templado que pueden llegar a ser sus brazos

- ¡lo juro! ¡Me niego a esa desgracia!-

"_Se siente tan bien, me gustaría quedarme así por siempre, realmente esto me envuelve, hace que No quede nada de mí, todo se lo lleva él, pero la verdad es que me agrada mucho, este sentimiento me satisface y me llena por completo"_

Se aleja un poco de break para colocar sus brazos morenos alrededor del cuello del peli plata, se acerca a su rostro hasta que sus respiraciones se encuentran a milímetros de distancias y casi difusibles roza sus labios con este, para luego mirarle de frente y observar la cara asombrada de break, pues era el pelinegro quien tenía el control ahora, le da una riza zorruda ante este acto Xerxes baja sus manos deslizándose por toda la espalda de su pareja hasta llegar a las caderas y poco a poco escurrirse hacia su parte trasera que tanto gusta; detiene sus movimientos ahí sosteniéndolas con fuerza como diciendo "esto es mío" para luego decir.

-¡aprendes rápido!-

-claro, ¡tengo al mejor profesor!-responde el azabache

Copos de nieves comenzaron a caer anunciando la emotiva nevada que se venía, vientos helados que se hicieron más fuertes con el paso del tiempo estremecieron nuevamente el cuerpo del pelinegro ante esto, Xerxes abrió los paquetes que traía y saco un par de guantes de color rojo vino y con mucha delicadeza los coloco en las frágiles y finas manos de Ches, así mismo saco de dichas fundas una hermosa bufanda de color amarilla hecha de lana, y la coloco alrededor del cuello de su ojirojo para luego solo agarrarlo de la mano y simplemente caminar hacia adelante, la gente viéndolos agarrados de las muñecas murmuraban cosas, como si ellos no fueran capaces de oírlos, Break esa tarde no dijo nada mientras iban de regreso a casa, solo sostenía fuerte la mano de su compañero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase; aquel que tiene miedo de perderse y agarra duro a sus padres como aferrándose ante algo inhóspito, así pues solo una primorosa sonrisa tenía en su rostro aquel personaje amante a los dulces, mientras que cierto moreno solo miraba a sus alrededores con los ojos más brillantes que nunca definitivamente ese mundo le gustaría más que nada, por quedarse allí sería capaz de sacar todo de sí, hasta lo que no posee, a su vez sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas cuando observaba a su lado a aquel personaje que de ahora en adelante influiría mucho en su persona.

al llegar al apartamento del mayor todo el ambiente frio y la baja temperatura de afuera se había quedado atrás de la puerta, adentro sus organismos pedían a gritos las caricias del otro queriendo formar una solo entidad antes de tiempo pero a pesar de eso el albino no quería aprovecharse de la situación, si ches no quería, No pasaría nada… y mientras perdido en su consciencia se quitaba la chaqueta, corbata y sombrero, recogiéndose las mangas de su camisa, quedando solo con sus elegantes pantalones una camiseta toda desaliñada; el menor se había sentado en la cama del peli plata, lugar donde dormía e iba a comenzar a quitarse los guantes porque la verdad es que los apartamentos tienen calefacción así que no los necesitaba, pero antes de hacerlo una mano lo paro, era la de break

y se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y tomarle de las manos mientras miraba embelesado al rostro de su compañero , al tomar su mano comenzó a desprender los guantes de esta con suavidad, la misma que uso para ponérselos , igualmente continuo con el guante de la otra mano, los dejo encima del velador que estaba a su lado, luego prosiguió a quitarle la bufanda y dejar su cuello descubierto, expuesto a su presencia, a sus besos, a sus marcas y fue así como prácticamente de un impulso se acerco cautelosamente a este para empezar las caricias , contacto que no tuvo rechazo por parte del pelinegro…

Una de su mano comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a este, diversos tipos de movimientos con sus muñecas hicieron que aquella ropa sea historia en el cuerpo de su neko, de pronto dejo el cuello de su amante para dirigirse al rostro de este y comenzar a besarlo siguiendo un camino, primero su frente para seguir por el perfil de su nariz, después sus mejillas , desviándose hacia los lóbulos de la oreja de este, ocasionando que el menor se estremeciera ante cada atención brindada luego prosiguió a besar el contorno de esa rosada boca sin siquiera topar los labios del ojirojo, sin embargo tantas fueron las ganas de volver a entrar en contacto que no pudo continuar con el jueguito y beso fugazmente esas hermosas estructuras fuente de sus deseo, una mano traviesa comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta de su acompañante mientras seguían en la fricción de sus fauces, el mayor comenzó a levantarse sin dejar de romper su conexión con el azabache, acostó suavemente a su felino sobre la cama mientras él se encontraba encima de este, jugando con sus manos a desnudar al neko, desabotonando cada uno de esos molestos broches de dicha vestimenta hasta que el oxigeno hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse, el pelinegro que había tenido sus ojos cerrados hasta ese momento , los abrió Xerxes aprovecho este gesto para que sus manos vuelvan a entrar en contacto con la esa piel que tan loco lo ponía y ante este mínimo gesto Ches solo atino a dejar salir un leve gemido mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas acorde la mano de break baja por su zona abdominal hasta llegar a la ingle y concentrarse en su parte intima al pasar levemente su mano por ahí sintió como el cuerpo del pelinegro se erizaba y su cara parecía un tomate por el color que le brindaba. Realmente le gustaba ver así a su uke,

-"_este chico puede hacer que mi demencia dure para siempre"-_

Dijo para sí y luego sacar su mano de ahí llevándola al encuentro con las manos del pelinegro ahora sus cuerpos estaban más apegados que antes, la pierna de break topaba justo en la entrepierna del moreno haciéndolo temblar ante cada rose que esta hacia en esa zona

Mientras se quedaba ahí, viendo su un mil expresiones, interesándose mas en aquel ser que tenia frente suyo…

-¿quieres que continúe? ¿Si sigo jugando así, después no me podre controlar kukuku y terminare dañándote de nuevo? ¿ dime quie……-

-no quiero que pares- dijo el azabache antes que su acompañante terminase de hablar -si me trataras bien, no soy quien para evitar que su amo le de caricias a su mascota jejeje- realmente Ches había aprendido mucho de Break

-jajaja… te lo advierto ¡no podrás con esto! Soy un amo muy afectuoso con sus gatitos, además…- y con una de sus albinas manos tomo la mano morena del neko y la trajo hacia su propia entrepierna-… ya se ha empezado a despertar… kukuku-

El rostro de Ches estaba de todos los colores pero a pesar de que esta no era su primera vez (m/a: xke su primera vez fue una violación XD) sabía que break no iba con juegos pero aun así no podía hacerse el loco ante sus propios sentimientos y deseos aunque estos fueran carnales,

_-es mi turno,! tu juego se termina aquí!-_ el pelinegro cambio de posición y de un solo movimiento dejo al peli plata sentado sobre el filo de la cama con las piernas abiertas mientras este estaba parado en medio de ellas y comenzaba a hacer sonidos parecidos a ronroneos que gustaron mucho a su espectador; este solo se dejo llevar por las ocurrencias de su compañero, en esta posición termino de desabrochar el ultimo botón de su camiseta que break había dejado inconcluso deslizando esta prenda fuera de sí de tal manera que quedase su dorso totalmente descubierto con aquella piel, tentando a su destino una mano albina fue coloca en la espalda del moreno rodeando su fina cintura con esta, para apegarse más a su cuerpo y poder la boca del peli pata quedar al mismo nivel que las rosadas tetillas de su uke para comenzar a besarlas y succionándolas, dejando salir más de un gemido por parte de su felino a medida que las caricias seguían Ches no se quería quedar atrás y levanto poco a poco su pierna derecha y la coloco flexionada a uno de los lados de la cama donde break se encontraba sentado e hizo lo mismo con la otra; de esta manera se encontraba sentado prácticamente sobre las piernas de su semeru haciendo que sus partes colisionaran entre sí aun teniendo los pantalones puesto; break bajo sus sudorosas manos por la espalda del pelinegro y las coloco sobre el trasero de este siendo este lugar el centro de sus caricias, metiendo sus manos por dentro de los jeans de este y tocando su pálida tez con mucha lujuria, el pelinegro al sentir estas nuevas caricias se dio cuenta que break aun tenia consigo su camiseta y prosiguió a desabotonarla pero para esto tumbo a break sobre la cama y se coloco encima de él…

-¡¿ahora quien está arriba de quien?!- ante estas palabras break abrió sus ojos de par en par

Con su linda boca prosiguió a desabrochar cada uno de los botones sobre esta vestimenta y cuando ya se deshizo de esta , el albino quedo en la misma situación que él, dirigió su cuerpo hacia adelante y comenzó a bezar el cuello de su amante devolviéndole las caricias tal cual break las había hecho, mientras las manos de break seguían concentrándose en las caderas de su pelinegro este ojirojo tomo las manos de su peli plata con las suyas y las coloco sobre la cama a ambos lados del cuerpo de Xerxes

Y plantarle un beso a su acompañante pero cálidamente se fue separando de este para decirle

-break, creo que estoy perdiendo mi cordura, eso ¿está bien?- lo dijo algo dudoso

Bufando irónicamente le respondió – ¡estás conmigo, eso de por si es ilógico e incoherente!, así que despreocúpate las personas locas son las mejores que hay-

Volvió a dirigir su boca hacia la fauce del peli plata haciendo la introducción de su propia lengua en la cavidad del mayor dejando el rastro de saliva dentro de la suya, saboreando el extracto de su compañero fundiéndose en alma viva haciendo esta existencia algo más que un acto carnal, cada uno queriendo llegar más allá de lo que conocen de ambos, teniendo celos del tiempo que pasaron y que ahora lo añoran para vivirlo intensamente como en esos momentos , formando sus mente un caos de preguntas queriendo residir sus sueños más anhelados, mezclando realidad y fantasías para hacer una noche irresistiblemente inolvidable  
es que deseaban tanto encontrarse que ahora no pueden detener lo que deplora por suceder

Aquel contacto llego a su fin separando sus labios y Cheshire solo atinando a sonreír mientras el único ojo del peliblanco lo observaba fijamente con un brillo un tanto especial…

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ? ¿ACASO LOS PAPELES SE CAMBIARAN? Y ¿TERMINARE SIENDO EL UKE?!- **protestaba dentro de si aquel joven amante a los dulces

Continuará…

* * *

Si señores este es el cuarto capítulo muahahahahha de este fic ///break x cheshire /// 8DDDD

El próximo ya es el ultimo *8*, xke a decir verdad no tenía la intención de hacer una historia muy larga U…..u jajajaj

Wueno para el próximo capítulo habrá sorpresas jajaja mucho lemon amor y todas esas waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yahoii ke les gustan (((( se hace el loko :'DD como si no me gustaraaaaaa ami tb))))

ok! Eso fue friki 8DD

i ke(¿)

jajaja haber ke mas (¿) :9 asi!!! un denselance muaajajaja nos leeremos hasta entonces

U_____U aun tengo ke poner mis ideas en claro para dejar un final hot hot hot!!! Pero a lo normal _____ aunque sho prefiero el sado TT0TT jjajaj EN FIN talves pondré un poco de eso también :B *xoi libre* 8D

Se los kieren DEJEN GALLETITAS!! O chocolates o nose cualquier wabada ke kieran pero dejen algo =_________= (REVIEWS) ¡!!

Thx x leer ^3^ les manda un beso con babita incluida *8*


End file.
